


and these fingertips are moving faster than these lips

by superlyns



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BROFRIENDS, M/M, boning in a blizzard situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlyns/pseuds/superlyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis posts a craigslist ad to find a blizzard sex buddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and these fingertips are moving faster than these lips

Niall stops by a liquor store on his way to Louis' place, thanking God that one's still open in this blizzard — some people have the right priorities in life, clearly. He buys a 6-pack of beer and goes back to trekking in the snow, his heart rate steadily rising up both from the cold and anxiety. Niall's heard too many stories about Craigslist meet-ups gone wrong but well. #YOLO and all that, it's not like he was realistically going to spend the next 48 hours cooped-up at home with no one but his right hand and his porn website of choice.

He almost turns around when he gets to Louis' building but then he finally pushes the front door open — Louis had mentioned that it didn't lock anymore and Niall hadn't even been surprised at the fact, Boston apartments, man — and forces himself to do some breathing exercises. That doesn't work out really well though, because everytime he thinks he's got his breathing in-check and he stops counting, his rhythm gets all messed up again and it's just a never-ending cycle of trying to calm his nerves down about meeting some random guy for some (hopefully) quality blizzard-sex-and-post-sex-cuddling. The cuddling was mandatory, Louis had written. Niall wasn't going to argue with that.

Niall figures that maybe cracking a beer will help and he grabs his keys from his pocket, fingers reaching for the tacky bright yellow sombrero-shaped bottle opener. Beer seems to be a better solution than breathing exercises. Niall thinks that maybe there's an opportunity here, that maybe he could write a book about relaxation exercises involving beer? Or something? It seems like a good idea to have on the backburner if this college degree thing doesn't work out. Beer never disappoints.

He finally makes it to the door of Louis' apartment a couple minutes later, once he's done with his beer and he's gone through all of his 5 lives on Candy Crush.

"Oh, you're here, I was worried you'd gotten lost in this weather," Louis says after he opens up the door and Niall has to remember how to breathe _again_ but for entirely different reasons this time. Fuck, the selfies Louis had sent had been good but Louis in person looked even more gorgeous. There's still some anxiety lingering on Niall's mind though and he awkwardly shuffles into Louis' apartment, looking out for anything in his surroundings that could scream "SERIAL KILLER!!!!!". So far, nothing. Just a very typical and generic Boston college student apartment which, honestly, makes Niall feel more comfortable.

"Nice place you've got," Niall says politely. "I brought beer."

"Sweet," Louis replies as he fetches the 6-pack from Niall's hand. "Already opened yourself one on the way there?"

"Yeah," Niall admits sheepishly, "in your building's lobby. But don't worry! I recycled!"

Louis beams at that and puts his free hand against his chest. "You're a saint! I don't even do that with my empties most of the time."

Niall scrunches his face, follows Louis in the hallway and stands awkwardly in the middle of the living-room. "Well, you should. Recycling is like, important for the Earth, the environment and— stuff." Alright, not his best speech to defend the beautiful practice of recycling empties after drinking but hey, it's not like he's ever had to give a speech on that topic before.

"Alright Niall, I'll do my best in the future." Niall fights the urge to smile as Louis says his name, definitely not feeling like a 13 years old girl with a crush because _really_ he just met Louis, this is ridiculous. "Wouldn't want to go against your beautiful words here," Louis says with the tiniest hint of a grin as he settles down on the couch and pats the space next to him. Niall shifts to sit next to him and he's comforted by how shitty this couch is, just like the one back at his own apartment.

"You've got a really shitty couch," Niall says bluntly, "and yeah, recycle. Gotta preach that way of life when you're head of community service at your frat, y'know."

"Bros preaching recycling, my favorite thing in the world," Louis nods in approval. Niall blushes, doesn't know if Louis is taking the piss or not and so he settles on an awkward smile and looks around the living-room instead, kind of desperately looking for another conversation topic.

"Wanna play some FIFA?" He finally says, pointing at the video game case that's on the coffee table. "Our TV broke down a couple weeks ago, I've been in serious withdrawal."

"Dude, sure," Louis says quickly as he produces controllers from seemingly out of nowhere. "Bros don't let bros live without some good old FIFA."

"Sweet," Niall grabs the controller Louis hands him, "not everyday you find someone playing FIFA around here. Well, apart from all the international students like myself." Niall sniffs. He's not a 100% sure that playing video games is really part of what Louis had in mind when he wrote his Craigslist ad but he doesn't seem to be complaining so far about the crucial lack of under-the-belt stuff. Niall's grateful for the slow-ish way they're doing this — granted he _did_ answer a goddamn Craigslist ad about boning during a blizzard but well, he's never been one to jump right into it with no preambule. At least not when sober, so a good game or two of FIFA is definitely going to be needed. A foreplay to their foreplay, in a way. Niall would be lying if he said that this is the first time this has ever happened to him — FIFA has been a good ally in the past and Niall knows that when played right, it's a good card to pull. Nothing like some light-hearted competition over video game sports to lead up to casual couch wrestling and then to, well, Things.

"Ah, well, moved here when I was 5, you can take the boy out of England but you can't take England out of the boy I guess? Soccer, wait, no, _football_ is the shit, nothing else compares." Niall could swear that there's more than just a hint of a British accent tinging Louis' words now, but maybe he's just imagining it. Either way, his own accent comes out as thickly as ever when he replies: "Let's see what you've got then."

 

*

 

Niall was right. Playing FIFA is the best lead-up to sex _ever_ and definitely the best way to break off whatever awkwardness there was between the two of them. He's totally awesome at this whole boning-during-a-blizzard ordeal. He should totally publish a book on that if the one about relaxation exercises involving beer doesn't work both. Or just, write _both_ and make even more money. Niall scores a goal against Louis' team, going into a celebratory cheer right after and, somehow, Louis' hand ends up smacking Niall's thigh in despair.

"Bullshit!" Louis shouts and Niall is fairly certain that Louis' fingers really don't need to be creeping up his thigh during this demonstration of anger. But then Louis speaks again after pressing the pause button with this free hand and: "Fuck it, gonna give you the blowjob of a lifetime."

Niall doesn't really understand the logic in this. "I don't understand, I just scored", his breath hitches as Louis unceremoniously palms him through his jeans. Well. Boxers, leggings and jeans actually, blame the goddamn blizzard for making him wear three different layers of clothing.

"There's nothing to understand, I just want to suck your dick, Niall," Louis explains and he almost sounds annoyed that Niall isn't getting with the program as fast as he is. "It's what we're here to do, anyway." And Niall finally gets into it, swatting Louis' hand away — and the idiot downright whines at that — and pushing his hips off the couch to get his blizzard attire off.

"Damn, just wait one minute and you can get your hands back on me," Niall breathes out, "I hope they're better at touching dick than they are at playing FIFA."

"Oh, yes they are," Louis' voice sounds different now and Niall chalks it up to the fact that he's finally down to his boxers and visibly sporting a semi. Louis peels himself off the couch, kneels down in front of Niall and drags his boxers down, letting them pool at his ankles. Louis licks his lips appreciatively and runs his hands over Niall's thighs. "Anything you like in particular?"

Niall's dick gets harder every time Louis' hands go upwards on his thighs and it takes him a lot of brain power to answer: "Uh, just go to town." Niall is easy to please, honestly. Doesn't need it to be kinky as hell or fancy to have a good time. Enthusiasm will always make up for whatever lack of technique his partner might have and so many things just _do it_ for him that people never take too long finding what buttons to push to send him over the edge.

And so Louis goes to town, gets one hand wrapped at the base of Louis cock and the other stroking his thigh, wraps his mouth around the head of Niall's cock and—

"Shit," Niall mutters. The beginning of the semester had been painful and unforgiving and Niall had not gotten any time to hook up properly in like, more than a month now, besides a couple drunken make out sessions. This is a great way to get back in the game, bless the blizzard gods, but also just a lot to take in. Niall's going to have to do some serious breathing exercises and conjure up the worst thoughts possible to avoid coming embarrassingly fast. Seriously. Louis hasn't even really started to suck him off properly, he's just licking at the head of his dick for fuck's sake. When Louis finally starts sucking him, Niall stops trying to look down at him, instead lets his upper body fall back down on the couch and breathes in, out, in, out. Louis starts up a nice rhythm and gets Niall's dick properly wet and slick which is convenient because his next move is to start stroking the base of his dick, leaving his pretty mouth to just focus on the head again. The hand that was stroking his thigh moves to his balls, plays with them lightly, nothing too overwhelming — but yeah, honestly, this is already a lot for Niall — and just what he usually likes in that. Louis is really, _really_ good at coordinating his mouth and hand, giving Niall's dick all the attention possible and Niall randomly wonder when's the last time that someone sucked him off and didn't just concentrate on trying to deepthroat him or get him off as fast as possible. Not that he minds when that happens, it's just, nicer, he guesses, to have someone 100% focused on his dick.

Louis pulls off with a pop, scratches at Niall's balls with a little more intent than before. "Well, looks like you're having a good time." He sounds awfully pleased with himself and Niall has to shift on the couch, trying to position himself in some semi-comfortable way on his elbows so he can get a good look at Louis. He gets a good look at his dick too, fully hardened by now, which isn't too surprising considering what Louis has been up to.

"I am," Niall replies, staring down at Louis who just stares back and starts jerking him off with a smug expression on his face. Niall's breath hitches when after one particular upward stroke Louis lets his thumb run over the slit of his dick. Louis smirks when he notices and makes sure to do it again on his next upward stroke, this time running tiny circles onto the head of Niall's dick with the pad of his thumb. Soon enough, Louis is spreading precome around and Niall's getting kind of desperate about having Louis' mouth on his dick again. Not that he's not enjoying this but it'd be a great move on his part.

"Can you, ugh," Niall whimpers as Louis tightens his hand just so at the base of his dick and moves up slower than before, "can you get your mouth on me again?"

Louis smirks, thumbs the tip of his dick one last time before he gets down on him again. It feels even better now that he's fully hard and, to be perfectly reasonable and honest, pretty close to coming. He goes back to his previous mode of operation: one hand stroking Niall's balls, one hand working the base of his dick and his mouth working what can only be pure magic. Black magic, possibly, if the way Louis looks up at him while he does all of that is any indication. Niall loves eye-contact during sex, loves the intimacy and intensity that it brings to the whole ordeal but like, the last thing he needs at the moment is some added intensity. If one of them had set a timer on their phone, Niall would be pretty embarrassed to look at it and figure out that he's about to come from a blowjob in under 5 minutes or however long has passed.

He's not here to establish a new record though, this is a blowjob that originated from a Craigslist ad that asked for a _nice, chill, std-free, up to bjs and maybe more dude to spend some good time with during the blizzard apocalypse_. There had been no indication of needing to be some champion at lasting for a while and so Niall just, lets himself fully enjoy it without any shame, keeps his eyes locked to Louis' and tries to bring a hand to the back of Louis' neck. He's got terrible eye-hand coordination and his first attempt ends up with him vaguely patting the top of Louis' head. He succeeds with his second try though, his hand cupping the back of Louis' neck, not too firm but not too soft either, mostly just here for the sake of being able to touch Louis and dig his fingers into something. That comes in handy when Louis suddenly get more intense a couple minutes later, mouth going up and down, up and down, faster than before and the strokes of his hand tightening and speeding up too.

"I'm gonna—" Niall starts, presses his fingers into the skin of Louis' neck even more, and starts shuddering from head to toe as Louis just keeps up his rhythm and swallows his load. He strokes Niall's dick through his orgasm and relaxes his mouth and throat as Niall comes, moaning.

 

*

 

The thing is, Niall is good at giving head. Amazingly good, even. He's gotten plenty of compliments over the years and he's often been _this_ short of, like, putting that as a skill in his resume. That had actually happened one time when he'd been fairly drunk and he'd apparently thought that editing his resume at 4:30 AM and adding in his blowjob skills was a good idea. The next thing he'd done had been to send it to Harry in an email with the following message:

_wh o NeEDS A 3.8 GPA W HEN UVE GTO MADS BLOWJBOG KKLISZ LIKE M E !!! ! SUCKIT , STYLES (OR NOT HAAHA i4M BETTET TAHN U)_

Surprisingly — or unsurprisingly, for anyone who actually _knew_ Harry Styles — Harry had sent out a reply just a couple hours later, at 7-fucking-AM on a Sunday.

_hey niall,_

_i think you might want to edit your resume before you send it to anyone else that's, well, not me, and who might actually want to hire you. unless you're thinking of changing careers. in that case, i'm totally supporting you!!!_

_ps: i've been practicing ;)_

_hs_

Anyway. Giving head is Niall's thing except that like, Niall is currently reconsidering his entire _life_ after the blowjob Louis has given him. Niall has got some serious blowjob-skills-defending to do right now and he's not sure that he's in his best form for it, if he's being honest.

The first thing Niall wants to do right now though is to kiss Louis. It hit him that they hadn't kissed until now and Niall just _has_ to fix this asap. He presses the hand that's on Louis' neck a bit more, tries to make some vague hand gesture with his other hand to motion Louis closer and, when all that fails and Louis is still on his knees in front of him, looking smug as fuck, Niall mumbles: "C'mere, wanna kiss you." Louis stands up, settles for bracing his knees on either side of Niall and just, flops onto his lap unceremoniously.

"Nice," Niall comments, "I've got such a shit knee that I'd be dying being on my knees for so long like this and just like, flexing and moving constantly."

"We'll have to figure out how to be nice on your knees, then," Louis says, sounding really sweet and quiet. Niall gets a good look at him, knows that this is the best part, when you _know_ you're inevitably going to kiss and yet, you're trying to make the tension last a little longer. He wraps his arms around Louis neck, pulls him closer and crashes their lips together. It doesn't take long for them to go past the casual closed-lips kisses to full-on making out and Niall's almost kicking himself for not making this happen sooner.

He gets Louis' sweatpants down as best as he can, chuckles when he sees that he's gone commando, dick most definitely ready to finally get some. He drags his hands down Louis' back towards his ass, kneading the firm muscle that's there. It looks like it came straight out of Zayn's art history textbooks, for real. Louis lets out a low moan and wraps a hand around his dick, starting to jerk himself off. Niall reluctantly drags his hands away from his ass, swats Louis' hand away from his dick and replaces it with his own, building up a nice rhythm.

"I'd go down on you but you like, totally blew my brains out here, dude," Niall says apologetically.

"Told you it'd be the blowjob of a lifetime," Louis smirks again and Niall is so fucking ready to wipe that smug look off his face with the power of orgasms.

It doesn't take long for Louis to come, Niall doesn't even have to do that much, just switch up his rhythm a little to surprise Louis and flick his wrist nicely once in a while. That does the trick: Louis comes whimpering, head moving down to rest in the crook of Niall's neck as his entire body shudders. He looks definitely _not_ smug at all when he raises his head again afterwards, soft look in his eyes instead and a gentle smile playing on his lips.

"Clean up and then you can try to get your revenge on FIFA?" He asks after they've made out for a while.

"Nah," Niall says, "let's cuddle some more, alright?" And Louis looks up at him, just smiles and burrows his nose in Niall's collarbone, dropping kisses as he moves.

"Alright," he murmurs against Niall's skin.

 

*

 

They most definitely exchange numbers after that, and Niall's really glad that this turns out to be a regular thing rather than just a one-off blizzard-induced encounter. Like, it's super hard to find a nice friend with benefits situation, alright? Louis has a nice ass, awesome blowjob skills and he always makes sure to pick up Niall's favorite brand of beer before they meet. That's the definition of a nice bro...friend. Brofriends, that's totally what Niall's gonna use next time someone asks him what he and Louis are, exactly.

 

*

 

**one year later**

There's a blizzard raging outside and Niall is pissed that he recently fucked up his knee again — going out in this weather really wouldn't be intelligent, walking in the snow is like, super hard on his knee, what with slipping with every goddamn step and twisting his legs in weird directions.

 

_**niall to louis**  
IT'S A BLIZZARD IT'S LIKE OUR BLIZZANNIVERSARY, LOUIS!!!_

_**louis to niall**  
i don't care i am not going out in this weather_

_**niall to louis** _  
_you suck_  
_i did it for you, that oNE TIME….. remember….._

_**louis to niall**  
you're being dramatic. you can calm down, or you can piss off. either way, i ate your burrito._

_**niall to louis**  
you bought me a burrito?????? _

_**louis to niall**  
well. yeah. _

_**niall to louis** _  
_ok_  
_i like you again_  
_sorry._

 

Niall's making himself a grilled cheese sandwich when he hears the sound of the door, Louis' text about the burrito got him hungry and he eventually willed himself to get out of his cocoon of blankets to drag himself to the kitchen.

"You should really learn to lock your door!" He hears Louis shouts from down the hallway. "And also learn to check your goddamn phone!"

"What's up," Niall says casually when Louis finally gets into the kitchen, shaking snowflakes out of his hair. "You look like you should learn to wear a hat when it's snowing outside." He grins, flipping over his sandwich in the pan.

"Shut up, you're lucky someone walked out of your building so that I could come in or else I would have frozen to death waiting for you to come open the door," Louis says as he opens up the fridge and grabs two beers.

Niall just hums and grabs the beer Louis is offering. There's not much he can answer to this, it's not like it's his fault that the intercom of his building has like, never worked. Ever. He's pretty certain it's a decoy one just to trick people. Besides — "It's not like you can teach me any lessons about _locking doors_ though, Mr. My-Front-Door-Doesn't-Lock-Anymore."

Louis grumbles. "Well," he says, turning the burner Niall's been using off, "maybe I can't teach you any lessons about _that_ , but I sure can teach you one about giving me a fucking warning when you plan on wearing those running tights." Louis puts his hands on Niall's sides and slowly makes his way towards Niall's ass, letting his thumbs dip under the waistband. "Do you have any idea how good you look in them?"

"No," Niall says innocently. He's been told. Plenty of times. Freshman year, he used to go running in running tights with the kid who was his roommate and, long story short, it usually ended with blowjobs. Congratulatory blowjobs as if to say: thanks bro, your legs looked awesome in those tights and so did your dick. Niall always felt some sort of weird pride when he thought about those times and how he'd been the first dude that kid had ever been with. Like, thank you, inventor of running tights, for enabling my freshman year roommate to discover the wonders of dick-sucking and other dick-related activities. And also thank you for inventing such a warm and comfy garment. Niall hasn't even been running in forever, thanks to the cold and his knee so he just like, wears them at home.

"Liar," Louis breathes out, crowding Niall against the stove. He moves one of his hands and goes to cup Niall's dick, which seems to be getting on with the program perfectly fine.

"Not to break whatever's going on right now but," Niall interrupts, breath hitching when Louis drops a kiss on his jaw and then goes up to bite lightly at his earlobe. "There's a knob digging into my ass."

Louis waggles his eyebrows. "Really?" He snorts. "Well then, let's make our way to your bedroom so that you can have _another_ knob digging into your ass, then."

"Charming proposition, as always," Niall says dryly, "and good use of British slang there, always appreciate that."

"Gotta rep that heritage," Louis holds up his fist. Niall goes in for the fistbump and then for a kiss. They get distracted making out until Niall's dick makes it pretty obvious that they should move to the bedroom unless he wants to come right here, right now, in his goddamn running tights. Come to think of it, this might be something that Louis would like. Another time — for now, Louis has some promises to keep about putting his knob into Niall's ass.


End file.
